Lovely Cake
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Se miraron entre sí sumamente sorprendidos y molestos. ¡¿Es que acaso estaban en uno de esos empalagosos mangas de chicas! Feliz Aniversario "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru)" Para Taty Hyuga


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de la Shounen Jump y no tengo ningún lucro sobre ellos. Este one-shot es solo para entretenimiento.**

.

.

.

El siguiente one-shot es para el intercambio de OS que se celebra por el primer aniversario del grupo "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru)" para la temática del día 28 de mayo ;)

SMILE

Este es un regalo para Taty Hyuga

Espero que te guste Ara-chan ;)

.

.

.

**The Lovely Cake**

_Summary: Se miraron entre sí sumamente sorprendidos y molestos. ¡¿Es que acaso estaban en uno de esos empalagosos mangas de chicas?! _

Feliz Aniversario "Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru)"

.*****.

Se miraron entre sí sumamente sorprendidos y molestos. ¡¿Es que acaso estaban en uno de esos empalagosos mangas de chicas?! ¡¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?! Y más importante..

¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pesar de ser gemelos idénticos y haber nacido con solo un minuto de diferencia; Menma y Naruto no concordaban en prácticamente nada. Ni en la ropa, ni en el color favorito, ni en entretenimiento, ni hobbys* y mucho menos en la comida. Pero entre tantas cosas en las que se diferenciaban había una en la que siempre estarían de acuerdo, su preocupación al ver a Hinata desanimada.

Esa chica quizás no era la más escandalosa de la clase ni la imagen del espíritu escolar ni nada por el estilo. Ella era reservada y formal llegando casi a la exageración, pero siempre manteniendo una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en su rostro complementado con ese brillo tan singular en sus perlados ojos; pero al verla tan abstraída y más silenciosa de lo normal los alarmó ¡Ni siquiera los había saludado!

Durante todo el día, la habían visto suspirar a la nada y ver hacia la ventana algo perdida. Había desaparecido a la hora del almuerzo y ni hablar de la clase de deportes en la cual ni se había asomado. Estaban muy preocupados por estos inusuales comportamientos de Hinata.

Porque sí, otra las pequeñas coincidencias que tenían los gemelos, es que habían coincidido en el corazón; en otras palabras: Ambos gustaban de Hyuga Hinata y mucho; y por ello, verla en ese estado tan alicaído no era para nada agradable.

Habían estado todo el día rompiéndose la cabeza pensando en la causa de ello o sobre como poder subirle el ánimo a la chica, pero nada se les venía a la cabeza. Naruto había tratado de hacer sus típicas bromas de mal gusto a sus compañeros. Ni una sonrisa de compromiso. Menma empezó una pelea con su hermano para llamar su atención. Ni una mirada les dio. ¡Por Kami! Hasta le habían lanzado bolitas de papel; lo único que habían ganado de todo esto fue un castigo del profesor y una amenaza de muerte de Neji si lo volvían a hacer.

En resumen, sus intentos para averiguar que la tenía así fueron un total y completo fracasó. Pero no se darían por vencidos, por como llevaban sangre Uzumaki no se rendirían.

Lamentablemente, la campana sonó y con ello las clases acabaron.

_-¡Demonios!-_masculló el pelinegro. Miró por el rabillo a su hermano que parecía estar a punto de morir por el aura que tenía-_Debería acabar con su sufrimiento_-se acercó para golpearlo en la cabeza.

Naruto cayó de la silla sobándose la zona dañada-_¡¿Qué te pasa bastardo?!_

-_Si tienes cara de querer suicidarte, adelante. Pero no quiero que interfieras en mis planes con Hyuga_

_-¡Hey! Yo no quiero suicidarme, idiota. No soy de ese tipo de gente´ttebayo_ -su rostro, normalmente alegre, se distorsiono en una mueca triste _-Solo estoy preocupado por Hinata-chan -_dijo encarando a su hermano-_Pero es que ya no tengo ninguna idea_- jaló sus cabellos.

_-Tsk-_la verdad él también se había quedado acostada en el marco de lin ninguna idea pero nunca lo diría de frente.

_-¡¿Qué podemos hacer´ttebayo?!-_golpeó fuertemente la mesa con su puño. Agradecían que la escuela ya estuviera vacía para esa hora porque si no seguramente alguien lo regañaría por "dañar la propiedad privada".

-_¿Necesitan ayuda?-_sobresaltados miraron hacia donde vino la voz y se encontraron con una pequeña figura apoyada en el marco de la puerta-_Porque yo podría brindársela._

-_¿Tú? ¿Cómo se supone que nos ayudaría una pequeña mocosa como tú?_ -soltó con sorna Menma.

-_Sé que animaría a Onee-sama, ¿no los convence eso?-_los gemelos se miraron dudando si confiar en la chiquilla o no.

.*********************************************.

_-¡Maldita sea esa mocosa!-_masculló el pelinegro. No debió de confiar en ella; sabía que algo se traía, pero el idiota de su hermano tuvo que meterse.

-_No sé de qué te quejas, Menma. Yo creo que nos vemos bien, además siempre pensé que tenía que lucir más mis piernas_-agitó la falda que traía puesta. Se miró pensativo hacia el espejo-_Así que así sería si hubiera sido chica´ttebayo_.

_-A mí me importa un reverendo pepino si acabas de descubrir tu sexualidad o cualquiera de esas mierdas. Yo no pienso humillarme de este modo. Tengo dignidad, así que me largo_-se quitó la peluca que le habían obligado a usar y la tiró a alguna esquina del cuarto.

_-P-pero Menma, recuerda lo que dijo Hanabi. Solo así podremos animar a Hinata-chan_-el pelinegro paró su caminar al escuchar eso último. Era verdad que la pesada hermana de Hinata los había obligado a vestirse como maids* como parte de su estúpido plan y aunque estaba arriesgando no solo su dignidad sino también su imagen; lo haría por Hinata.

-_Tsk_-se giró a recoger la molesta peluca. Solo esperaba que todo resultara bien y porque no, quizás recibir una recompensa.

-_Además nos vemos lindas ¿no lo crees?_-lo abrazó fuertemente.

-_Naruto suéltame en este instante si no quieres realmente ser una chica_-amenazó.

_-Hay que carácter te cargas Men-nee-san_-se burló. El otro solo pudo darle una mirada amenazante. Solo el sonido del celular del rubio interrumpió el intento de homicidio. Un mensaje de la mente maestra del plan diciendo que Hinata estaba en camino a su punto de encuentro.

_-¡Hinata-chan viene en camino´ttebayo! Tenemos que terminar de arreglar todo_-corrió para hacerse cargo de los últimos detalles.

-_Esto tiene que valer la pena_-mencionó Menma siguiendo al pesado de Naruto que lo llamaba.

.*********************************************.

No se encontraba del mejor humor ahora. No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada y no entendía como Hanabi la había convencido de ir a la sala de fiestas de su casa y usando un traje. Bueno lo admitía no era muy femenina y era descuidada con su apariencia, pero de allí a ponerle un smoking* de Neji y peinara como él para encontrase con Dios sabe quién ¡Era simplemente exagerado de parte de su hemanita! Tenía que hablar seriamente con ella.

Tocó con suavidad su bolsillo acariciando con delicadeza una cadena con un dije.

-_Al menos no pensaré en eso por un rato_-suspiró. Levantó la vista y llegó al lugar señalado pero se encontraba desierto o al menos eso aparentaba. Tocó tres veces pero nadie contestó. Se dispuso a irse pero esta se abrió sola. La curiosidad le ganó y entró con cuidado a la sala.

-_¿H-hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí_?-de repente las luces se prendieron mostrando a dos chicas de espaldas. Sorprendida retrocedió algunos pasos.

-_¡Bienvenido amo!-_se acercó la chica rubia que ahora que la miraba bien…

_-¿N-Naruto-kun?_

La chica/chico negó con su dedo-_Yo no conozco a ningún Naruto, yo soy Naruko´ttebayo_-le sonrió-_Y ella es mi hermana fea, Menko_-presentó a una pelinegra que trataba de bajar un poco su corta falda.

_-¿M-Menma-kun? ¿Qué está sucediendo_?-preguntó tratando de conseguir un poco de coherencia a toda esa bizarra situación.

Un codazo de parte del rubio a su hermano lo hizo reaccionar-_Vamos Menko-chan dilo. Saluda al amo._

_-En tus sueños. Suficiente tengo con esto_-siseó realmente molesto. Esto resulto más humillante de lo que pensó-_Y tú_-la señalo-_Ni te atrevas a mencionar nada de lo que pase hoy aquí entendido._

_-H-Hai-_pronunció confundida.

_-¡Teme, deja de molestar del amo´ttebayo!-_chilló.

_-¡Ya deja esa actuación de mierda, es repugnante_!-una risilla se escuchó. Voltearon hacia quien hizo el ruido y vieron a Hinata quien con dificultad trataba de ocultar su sonrisa. Se miraron y sonrieron ligeramente ¡Su plan había funcionado!

Menma se acercó a ella un poco más animado y le jaló una de sus mejillas-_Deja de reírte, Hinata._

_-¡Oi oi! Menma deja en paz a Hina-chan. _

-Tsk-la soltó-_Yo hago lo que me dé la gana._

_-Menma-kun, Naruto-kun ¿Por qué?-_Ante la pregunta, se sonrojaron imperceptiblemente. Esto sería un poco difícil de explicar.

El rubio suspiró-_Hina-chan estaba triste. Eso nos preocupó mucho, y tratamos de hacer muchas cosas para animarte_. _Así que Hanabi nos dio la idea del Café Maid para hacerlo´ttebayo. Por cierto el cosplay* también fue idea de ella. _

_-Tsk. Pero como eres tan despistada ni cuenta te dabas. No eres más que una gran molestia_-se quejó el pelinegro.

-¡_Menma cállate_!- el chico iba a responderle de no ser porque fue interrumpido por unos sollozos.

Vio como la chica trataba de limpiarse inútilmente las lágrimas-_Hina-chan, cálmate por favo_r´ttebayo.-trataba de calmarle-_¡Esto es tu culpa, maldito! Discúlpate._

-Tsk-con molestia se acercó-_Oye lo que dije no era para que te pusieras así. Solo quería…_- fue interrumpido al sentir que alguien apretaba sus manos.

-_P-Perdónenme. Yo solo los preocupó_-les sonrió entre lágrimas_-U-Ustedes siempre cuidando de mí y lo único que hago es esto-_saco de su bolsillo un pequeño collar con un dije de perla pero roto. Un regalo que ambos le habían dado el día de su cumpleaños.

_-Eso…_

_-No fue mi intención romperlo_-se le volvió a cortar la voz_-L-la cadena s-se soltó. T-tenía miedo que se e-enojarán._

_-Eres una idiota. Si creerías que nos enojaríamos por algo como eso, definitivamente lo eres-_se sorprendió por lo dicho por su amigo.

-_Tranquila Hina-chan. Siempre estaremos allí para ti, no importa qué pase. Solo es un collar, eso es fácil de conseguir. Pero Hinata-chan es única_-le despeino el cabello con una caricia_-¿Verdad, Men-nii?_

-T_sk. Definitivamente eres una molesti_a-sonrió ladinamente.

Ella solo pudo asentir. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas y sonrió tiernamente. Esos chicos valían oro, a su manera claro-_Gracias por todo._

_-__**L-linda**__-_fue lo único que pensaron en ese momento. Tuvieron que evitar sus mirada para que no vea su sonrojo.

_Una vez tranquilo el rubio tomo la palabra-¡Bien! Como todo ya está arreglado, comamos pastel´ttebayo_-de algún lugar Naruto saco un gran pastel de dos pisos decorado con pequeños trozos de melón y fresas con crema. Tenía un letrero de chocolate en el centro rodeado de estas frutas-_Nosotros lo hicimos´ttebayo._

_-¿L-lovely C-cake?_-por alguna razón se sonrojo mucho.

_-¿Ah? ¡Esto f-fue idea de H-Hanabi__**! **__Dijo que sería para representar el papel que tienes en nuestra amistad o algo así´ttebayo__**-¿Desde cuándo tartamudeo?**_

Otra risilla-_Se ve delicioso. M-muchas g-gracias. A ambos-_Naruto sonrió suavemente; después fue en busca de platos y alguna cosa con la cual cortar el pastel.

_-Tsk. ¿Qué esperas?-_la chica lo miró sin entender-_La mocosa esa nos obligó a vestirnos así para que te sirvamos. Así que pide algo ya-_se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle_-A menos que quieras algo más privado_-casi suelta una carcajada al ver la cara de Hinata toda sonrojada, sin lugar a dudas había vuelto a ser la misma.

-¡_Menma! ¿Qué le dijistes a Hinata? ¡Tú, pervertido!-_dijo al volver.

-_Habla al que le gusta andar en vestido._

_-¡Hey! No es que me guste. Solo es cómodo y ventilado._

_-Me das asco._

Hinata veía la pelea verbal de sus dos mejores amigos. A pesar de que ellos tres eran muy diferentes, todos ellos se apreciaban y se querían a su modo particular. A pesar de las confusiones que sufría su corazón y que algún día tendría que tomar una decisión, disfrutaría estos momentos lo más que pueda.

_-¿Oigan, alguien más vio esa lucecita- _preguntó extrañado el rubio.

.*********************************************.

Se miraron entre sí sumamente sorprendidos y molestos. ¡¿Es que acaso estaban en uno de esos empalagosos mangas de chicas?! ¡¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?! Y más importante ¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?!

Habían llegado hace apenas unos segundos junto a Hinata y Neji en el auto de la familia de estos y al bajarse todos lo que estaban cerca los miraban de una manera muy extraña. De un momento a otro, un mar de chicas arrastraron a Hinata de su lado gritando que se veía muy atractivo vestida así. Se miraron asustados.

_-¿No creerás que ella lo hizo, cierto?-_corrieron dentro de la instalación para encontrarse con una gran pancarta colgada en uno de los edificios, pero eso no era lo importante; lo importante era la gran foto de ellos vestidos como el día de ayer llevando unas bandejas rodeando a Hinata aún vestida de hombre.

Sus mandíbulas cayeron al suelo de la impresión. ¡Eran la burla de la escuela!

-¡Hey Naruto, Menma! ¡Qué lindas están!-gritaron entre la multitud.

Ese día ellos aprendieron dos cosas:

Que eran capaces de hacer lo que sea por Hinata, hasta humillarse de ese modo.

Y que nunca, jamás, debían confiar de nuevo en Hyuga Hanabi

**Hobbys: No estoy segura si así es en plural XD**

**Maid: Es como llaman a las chicas (en este caso chicos) cuando se visten de una sirvienta francesa. Los café maid son muy populares en Japón ya que sus meseras visten de esa manera. Además que nuestros muchachotes se ven bien con falda XDD**

**Smoking: Es un terno/traje para hombre con una especie de cola de pingüino**

**Espero que les haya gustado! La verdad me esforcé muchísimo, trate de cuidar hasta el último detalle. En serio espero que este bien! Quise hacerlo asi porque es para una fecha muy especial! El aniversario del grupo que creo Mitsu-chan (Miss Pepinillo) de este hermoso trío y también porque es la primera vez que le dedico un fic a mi buena amiga Ara-chan ;)**

**La verdad me hubiera gustado hacer más de un fic para dedicar a más de mis amigas por esta fecha, pero la universidad es a veces un poco absorvente. ;( Lo recompensare, lo juro.**

**Bueno, ya me despido. Cuidense, los quiero ;)**

**Me dejan un review?**


End file.
